Happily Never After
by Winter.Petal
Summary: Kagome's your normal Cinderella with a stepmother, stepsister and stepbrother. But what happens when TWO people fit the shoes?
1. The Invitation

**_I wanted to start with something that wouldn't be so hard for my first fic...Kioko is Kagome's stepbrother instead of stepsister. Well, enjoy! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Happily Never After

Chp. 1, The Invitation

By Winter.Petal

"Kagome dear!" called her **very** kind stepmother.

"Yesh?" replied Kagome half asleep.

"GET UP AND DO WORK!" screamed Amaya, "KIKYO AND KIOKO ARE STARVING!"

Slowly, Kagome rised from her comfortable squishy old bed and got dressed. Quickly she ran down the steps and immediately began to cook. _I hope eggs and bacon will be good enough for today_, thought Kagome. After awhile, Kagome finished the eggs and bacon and served them to Amaya, Kikyo and Kioko.

"I've been sitting here for forever and all I get is eggs and bacon?!" whined Kioko.

"I agree with Kioko!", started Kikyo, "We give her a roof to sleep under, treat her nicely, give her three meals and she just gives us eggs and bacon? (although Kikyo forgot to mention that the three meals weren't on the same day)

Amaya stood up from the table and pulled Kagome to the living room to yell at. "KAGOME! I have been kind enough to give you clothes, a nice place to call home and food and more! You should know that you should treat Kikyo and Kioko kindly! Honestly, I don't know what happened to that nice, hard working Kagome when we first came to live here!"

In the dinning room, evil giggles could be heard from Kikyo. While Kioko (who thought he was too manly to giggle) would laugh so loud the house and maybe even the neighbors could hear him. They looked in the living room and would laugh and giggle while watching their mother yell at their stepsister...well, more like their servant.

"Well, I suppose I'll let this slide for today, BUT!, no breakfreast or more like brunch, for you!" said Amaya.

"Fine", mumbled Kagome, "Stupid twins….stupid stepmother…stupid family.", Kagome thought for awhile, "but nice servants" she added as she went to fetch the broom from the closet.

"And I expect that this floor will be so clean by the lunch that I'll be able to see my reflection or else no lunch for you!", Amaya warned.

"Yes...mother"

The morning was pretty normal with more threats from Amaya and Kioko and Kikyo continued to laugh, giggle and point at her but it was pretty much the same thing as every day. Until at 12 o'clock sharp…..

DING DONG!

"Kagome get that!", said the three in unison.

Kagome quickly ran to get the door. Once she opened it, she quickly curtsied and forced a smile. (she hated royal people)

"And why would you, great sir, be here?", asked Kagome.

"I am here on the behalf of the king to give you an invitation. In three days exactly there will be a ball for the young prince Hojo, to decide who shall be his wife. This ball shall start at 8 o'clock PM and end at 1 o'clock AM. By 1 o'clock, Prince Hojo and His Majesty shall announce who shall wed the fine prince. Be sure to arrive no later than 8:30 and try to look your best. It is your choice to come. That is all", the messenger gave the invitation to Kagome since Amaya, Kioko and Kikyo were shocked to here this news and just stood there behind the door.

Kagome quickly ran to her…family and found them all on the floor…

"Wow…their really pathetic…fainting after an invitation", muttered Kagome

* * *

**_I wasn't sure if I should spell Kikyo, Kikyo or Kikyou…same thing with Hojo…Hojo or Hojou. Anyways...I chose the name Kioko because it sounds kinda similar to Kikyo's name...with the K and the O and the I...if I remember correctly Kioko means happy...you can just search on is you want to..._** **_It's really short for a chapter…you like?_ **♥ 


	2. Preperations

**_Chapter 2 has arrived! Now you know that this Cinderella isn't the usual kind, gentle and loves her family no matter what weirdo. Hope you like it! D _**

**_Italics will mean what they are thinking..._ **

**

* * *

**

Happily Never After

Chp. 2, Preperations

By Winter.Petal

"Kikyo! Kioko! Come to my room my dear children!", called Amaya.

"What is it mother?", Kioko and Kikyo said as they quickly ran to their mother's room.

Amaya made the 'ahem' noise as she began to speak, "Now, I want you, Kikyo to go to that ball! You will most definitely be the future queen!"

"Of course I will!", beamed Kikyo, "No need to tell me!"

"What about me???!", whined Kioko. (He liked to whine a lot)

"You?", Amaya said and began to think, "You will find Prince Hojo's sister and you will be a great friend to her and then you two will be married! So, this ball isn't too important for you Kioko, but, in a year or two, there will be a ball for the princess! And you'll automatically be in the list of 'Future Husband'!"

"Oh...I see mother", said Kioko who still didn't get it.

"Yes dearie," smiled Amaya, "KAGOME YOU BRAT! GET IN HERE **NOW!**"

"Coming!", yelled Kagome as she ran to the room, "What is it...mother?"

"Now Kagome, I want you to prepare Kioko and Kikyo for the ball in three days," Amaya put up three fingers, "You will make the most finest dress and suit while Kikyo and Kioko will buy one. Whichever one looks better and more...fashionable, they shall wear. I want you to get Kikyo and Kioko's hair to be the most fashionable hairstyle there ever is! You shall be doing this hairstyle for the three remaining days we have so by the day of the ball, it won't be so messy since it will be your first time doing a job like that. Do you understand me?", glared Amaya.

"Yes mother", curtsied Kagome._ Stupid fat old pig_.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!", snapped Amaya, "START WORKING!"

Kagome quickly ran out of the room and started looking for the most fashionable dresses, suits and hairstyles. She quickly started making the dress first, since dresses were harder to make. Kagome quickly made a **very **pretty dress...much prettier than Kikyo for sure. She quickly moved the needle through the expensive cloth. Making some poofy parts every now and then. It was amazing to see how fast she was going. She definitely could make a lot of money being a tailor, that's for sure. As she was making this dress, Kikyo, Kioko and Amaya were out at the tailors shop looking at some clothing that looked plain and ugly compared to Kagome's beautiful work, it was still pretty, just nothing compared to Kagome's work.

"We're back! I hope you finished something there!", Amaya said coldly.

"Yes, I've finished Kikyo's dress.", Kagome took spread it out for Amaya to see.

"Hm...interesting designs...", mumbled Amaya as she moved her fingers around the dress, "Well, let's see what Kikyo thinks, and while she is deciding, do something useful, like start making Kioko's suit."

Kagome left to start making Kioko's suit and listened very carefully what Kikyo was saying.

"Mother...I can't believe Kagome could make such a beautiful dress like this!", exclaimed Kikyo

"SHH!", yelled Amaya, "We will say that the gown we bought you is much more beautiful and when we leave for the ball, we shall leave Kagome to do work here. While we are leaving, you shall take Kagome's dress and you shall change quickly so that she will not see. So she will never know that you wore the dress she made instead of the one that I bought with my own money."

"Ooh...mother, how do you ever make such grand ideas?", Kikyo said as she gazed at the beautiful dress.

"Well, you would be the same if only that your real father wasn't your actual father...", muttered Amaya, "Well, you two! Do whatever you twins do to amuse yourselves!", exclaimed Amaya as she shooed them away.

**Meanwhile…. **

Kagome leaned near her wall so she could hear her…family's discussion about which dress Kikyo should wear. Unfortanutely, all she heard was "…the gown we bought for you is much more beautiful…" at this, Kagome became upset and kicked a cardboard box that was near her. I knew that they would choose the gown that they bought...I knew that they would choose the gown that they bought...Why would Amaya want Kikyo to wear something I made? Why did I even try to make it look good? Why did I even try to make it look so beautiful? Why?, Kagome thought as tears ran down her face, Why am I such a crybaby...why am I even crying?, Kagome grabbed the pillow on her bed and started screaming into it. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!!!"

After a minute of screaming into her pillow, Kagome began to make Kioko's suit. This time, she was trying not to make it look pretty. She tried to make it look plain and ugly, but plain and ugly for her is pretty, not very pretty or beautiful, but just pretty. Finally by 5 o'clock, she finished (it didn't take her very long to finish) and started to look at hairstyles.

Then, there was a knock and someone saying, "Can I come in Kagome?"

"It's not locked!", Kagome called, "Come in."

Kagome was surprised to see Kikyo there. She felt like screaming into the pillow again when she saw Kikyo wearing the gown that her stepmother bought.

"So...how do I look?", asked Kikyo, "I want a honest answer. If you don't, I'll scream so loud that mother will come and I'll tell her that you said I looked ugly. And there will be no dinner for you today and that would mean the only food you had today was from lunch"

The truth was that Kikyo did kinda look ugly in the dress...the dress was pretty, but Kikyo wasn't...

"You look...", what do you look like you snotty nosed brat?, thought Kagome, "Gorgeous! That dress looks like the dress just for you!", fake happy Kagome exclaimed, actually you look like a fat mushroom.

Kikyo obviously didn't notice the fake smile that Kagome had and was delighted to be complimented by her stepsister. "I told mother that this dress was beautiful! Just the dress for me!", lied Kikyo, "Well, I guess I'll be going now! Oh, by the way, mother wants you to start dinner and after that, you have to do me and Kioko's hair."

"Ok, thanks for telling me Kikyo...",_ Oh my gosh! Was that Kikyo being nice?! Was that me being nice to her! Whatever, I need to start dinner now, I wonder what I should cook..._, thought Kagome as she once again, ran down the stairs and started cooking dinner.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kioko began pretending to play the piano on the table while looking like a fool. "Da da da da! Ba baa! La la la la la laaaaa!"

"Shut up Kioko, we get the point now.", mumbled Kikyo as she kicked Kioko under the table.

"OW!"

"Kikyo!", barked Amaya, "As the older twin I expect you to be caring to your little brother!"

"Yes mother", muttered Kikyo.

Kagome walked quickly to the dining room with a pot of food, "Dinner is ready!" Kagome quickly poured the soup into everyone bowls while thinking many things. _Wow…Kikyo is strangely being not so annoying and…that's a lot like me!_

"You may now go to the kitchen to eat your own dinner", Amaya said.

"Thank you mother", curtsied Kagome.

Kagome walked to the kitchen, quickly ate her own dinner and washed the dishes. She quickly went to Karida's room to speak with.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kagome knocked on Karida's door. "Karida? Can I come in? It's Kagome."

"Come in Kagome.", said the kind old gentle lady named Karida, "And now why would you be here dear?" asked Kirada as Kagome came in.

"Oh, no special reason, I just felt like talking to someone.", explained Kagome.

"Well, how has Amaya and the twins been treating you lately?", asked Karida.

Kagome thought about this for awhile, "Well, Amaya is the usual, like no giving me breakfast. Kioko is the same annoying person. Such as picking his nose although he's past the age to pick your nose. Although, Kikyo has been actually pretty cool lately. She's been telling Kioko to shut up and finds this household boring…like me! Except talking with you, Karida.", smiled Kagome.

"Well, thank you Kagome.", Karida smiled back, "Well, when Amaya was young when I had to baby-sit her when she was in her teens, when she was a certain age that Kikyo is currently at, she became mean. When she would see a butterfly, she would plan out how to catch it and kill it. She did that very often for fun when she was bored.", frowned Kirada.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?! You need to start on Kikyo and Kioko's hair **NOW!**", screeched Amaya.

Kagome's ears hurt when she heard Amaya scream 'now' and she stood up, "I'll talk to you later Karida. COMING AMAYA!"

"Nice to talking to you dear.", smiled Karida and waved goodbye to Kagome.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Kikyo, would you like your hair to be 'French Twist', 'French Braided Bow', 'Sedu Hairstyle' or some other kind of hairstyle?", asked Kagome showing Kikyo a number of different hairstyles. 

"Um…err…I don't know…I think the sedu hairstyle…", said Kikyo slowly.

"Ok! I'll start right away! And you, Kioko, look through this magazine to decide which hairstyle you like better.", said Kagome as she began starting on Kikyo's long hair. 

Finally, once Kagome finished putting Kikyo's hair she asked, "So…do you like it?" 

"I think it matches the dress just perfectly!", exclaimed Kikyo. 

Kagome walked over to Kioko and asked, "Have you picked up a hairstyle yet Kioko?" 

"Uh…", started Kioko, "that one is my favorite", he pointed to the French Braided Bow, "and my second is that one," which was just another plain hairstyle. 

"How about the second one?", smiled Kagome thinking that he is the stupidest living thing she has ever met. 

"Sure…I like chocolate…", mumbled Kioko in his world of chocolatness… 

"I already know that Kioko," nodded Kagome as she started using the gel on his hair. 

After much mumbling about chocolate from Kioko and a lot of strange squeals of delight from Kikyo, Kagome finally finished Kioko's hair and now she could have some time to talk to Karida now…

* * *

_**This chapter is longer :**3 **Last chapter is a lot shorter than this one D, I shall now list the meanings of the names of the characters I made up… **_

**_Amaya  _**

**_Origin – Japanese _**

**_Meaning – Night Rain _**

**_Gender - Female _**

**_Karida  _**

**_Origin – Arabic _**

**_Meaning – Pure, Loyal _**

**_Gender - Female _**

**_Kioko  _**

**_Origin - Japanese _**

**_Meaning – Meets World With Happiness _**

**_Gender – Female (Oops…)_**


	3. A Forgotten Memory

**_I think that this will be a short…ish fic…but I still have to get to the part after she's in the palace…I think there'll be around 14 chapters…_**

* * *

Happily Never After 

Chp. 3, A Forgotten Memory

By Winter.Petal

Kagome laid down on the floor (which was her bed) and looked out the window to gaze at the stars…Kagome loved nighttime, it was a peaceful time when she wouldn't have to work and she could think about many things. Sometimes she would even get memories that were unknown to her, like tonight.

_flashback_

"Kaggie!", called a little girl who ran towards another girl, "Kaggie, Kaggie, Kaggie, Kaggie!"

The girl that looked like she was 7 but was actually 9, turned around and smiled at the little girl, "Yes Mari? What is it?"

"Amayammy asked me to get you, she said something about intro-intro-introdooking"

"Introducing", corrected the little Kagome giggling at how Mari changed Amaya to Amayammy.

"Yeah, intro-kooking or whatever, with some girl and boy.", nodded Mari.

"Let's go together! Race you to the house!", laughed Kagome.

"Hey!", yelled Mari, "No fair! You got a head start!", Mari said as she began to run as fast as her little legs could carry her."

_end flashback _

_Who was that little girl?, _thought Kagome as she fell asleep.

**_

* * *

_**

**_I know, really short, I'm not used to writing stuff like this…now…who is this Mari? You can guess in your reviews if you want. - I want to see what people think about Mari._**

**_The real Mari:_**

**_Mari is a girl at my orchestra at GBYSO (Greater Boston Youth Symphony Orchestra) and she's my stand partner…yup…I couldn't think of a name for this mysterious little girl._**


	4. Fairy What Mother!

**_So…who's Kagome's Fairy Godmother? WAHAHAHAHA…that was a tad random…_**

* * *

Happily Never After 

Chp. 4, Fairy What Mother?!

By Winter.Petal

"Kagome, you may now do whatever you wish for one hour, after that you must tidy up Kikyo and Kioko for the ball which is in…3 hours", instructed Amaya.

Kagome nodded as she walked away to her room.

"Oh, and before you leave," started Amaya, "you do know that you have to much work in order to go to the ball. Plus there is no point for you going there since Kikyo is obviously going to marry Hojo."

"Mhm", mumbled Kagome as she thought, _Well, who knows, I might go just to get away from this boring house._

Kagome sat there bored to death in her room. So, she just started making a dress that showed her feelings. It had less frills and ribbons then usual, showing how plain she felt right now. It had lace to show hate, because she hated royals and she had a feeling they like lace. And lots of other details that showed other feelings that she felt. By the time it was 6 o'clock she put down the dress and went to Kikyo's room to prepare her for the ball.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"So…what style are you doing my hair again?", asked Kikyo.

Kagome sighed, "Sedu"

"Oh…ok." smiled Kikyo still unsure of what Kagome was doing to her hair.

Kagome took Kikyo's hair and curled it into beautiful shapes. After 30 minutes of so, Kikyo's hair was done.

"All done", smiled Kagome.

Kikyo smiled back and mumbled, "Thanks Kagome."

Kagome smiled some more and left Kikyo's room and walked to the room across the hall to…Kioko's room. Kagome knocked on the door and waited until Kioko opened the door so she could go in and gel his hair to a purtiful way.

"Guess what?" grinned Kioko.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"Your fat."

Kagome stared at him for awhile amazed he could think of such thoughts considering how stupid he was, "Well, it's better being obese than it is to being a complete idiot and not even knowing how stupid you are so you act all cool although you fail to be that and people ignore you and you think you're special since you're ignored."

"Right…", smiled Kioko not understanding a word she just said.

After 10 minutes of more talking about being better to be fat rather than being stupid Kagome finished Kioko's hair.

"Later dude.", grunted Kagome and she ran out the door.

"What does dude mean?", asked Kioko as he looked for 'dude' in the dictionary.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Kioko, Kikyo! Get in the carriage, it's time to go!", called Amaya, "Oh and Kagome, do whatever you do to amuse yourself before we get back."

"Sure, whatever." muttered Kagome.

Kagome stood there with her arms folded watching Kikyo descend and trip on the dress. Kagome snorted and walked away to her own room. She went to the kitchen, turned left to the dining room and turned left again to the living room. She went up a different set of stairs then Kikyo did (It was the one the servants used since they couldn't use the other one). She turned to the left and then right and she opened the door and sat on the floor in her room.

_Ooh, fun. I get to sit here for the next 5 hours,_ thought Kagome sarcastically. Kagome eventually got bored up just sitting so she picked up the dress she was working on and began adding finishing touches. Tired from today's work, Kagome fell asleep. When she woke up, it was 8:46 pm. Once she stood up and turned around she made a small, "eep" when she saw Karida, dressed in a silky blue dress with her gray hair floating around her and there….was a wand in her hand…and wings and…the worst part…the evil…LACE!

"Hello, Kagome", smiled Karida.

"What…are you doing with a wand, floating hair, and an expensive dress and….LACE?!", asked Kagome staring at Karida, "Did you earn the money and buy fake wings? Or even better, you stole it from Amaya?"

Karida glared at the girl. She sighed, "No, I'm a fairy, the wings are naturally there, sorry about the lace, it's required in order to keep my status as a fairy, if I didn't have it, I'd be one of the fairy's servant, which I don't want to be."

"So…why are you here?"

Karida sighed again, "You are going to the ball, NOW."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well, you do."

"What if I don't feel like going?"

"Then I will change your attitude with my wand."

"You mean your wooden stick."

"Shut up, your going, whether you like it or not."

"You aren't supposed to say shut up to your goddaughter."

"Well, I just did."

"Well, you're not allowed to."

Karida took a deep breath to calm her down. _Jeez, how did the child of Misa become so…irritating…_

Karida picked up her wand (It was real) and with a little tap on Kagome's forehead, Kagome was happy to go to the ball.

"So! When are we leaving.", smiled a happy Kagome.

"Now after we finish dressing you up.", with this said, Karida tapped Kagome's hair and instantly, Kagome's hair was in a braid and put into a complicated bun. _Wands are so useful…that just saved us one hour,_ thought Karida. "Do you have a dress, Kagome?"

"Mhm, I just finished it today, it's in my room.", replied Kagome as she ran to her room to change into the dress.

After a minute or two, Kagome came rushing back. "So...are you gonna ask me for a pumpkin so you can make me a carriage."

"No. I can't do things like that. But I can make you shoes.", as Karida said this, glass slippers appeared on Kagome's feet.

"Cool..."

"Now, you're ready, go on now! Come home before the twins come back!"

"Sure thing Karida."

* * *

**_Yeah, I know, I make short chapters…but it makes me update faster :D, Next Chapter: At the Ball…maybe…I dunno…_**


	5. The Prince at the Ball

**_Wahahahaha…you meet Prince Hojo now…I hope this one will be longer :P_**

* * *

Happily Never After

Chp. 5, The Prince at the Ball

By Winter.Petal

Kagome was happily walking to the palace because the spell still hasn't worn off. Once she was at the gate of the palace she turned back.

"What the HECK??!!", yelled Kagome, "Stupid Godmother…I liked Karida better when I didn't know who she was except the maid of my mother and is from Arabia…", she muttered, "Might as well go since I'm here and my feet KILL."

Kagome walked through the gates and walked to the entrance.

"This way miss," said a person who worked at the palace, _you look awfully ugly and stupid_, thought the man.

"Um…thank you,", smiled Kagome as she walked inside. Once she reached the ball room a man by the door asked the woman in front of her, her name."

"My name is Miyo Sanjiku.", said the fat woman.

The man picked up a big speaker and said "MIYO SANJIKU!"

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, they ANNOUNCE YOU??!!_, thought a frantic Kagome.

"And what would your name be miss?", asked the short little fat man.

"Um…my name is…", started Kagome_, Think, think, think of a name_, "Kikyo Saito" Kagome mentally hit herself on the head for thinking of Kikyo.

The man took his speaker again and said, "KIKYO SAITO!"

Kagome descended and walked around aimlessly. Then, Kikyo walked up to her, yes…Kikyo her step twin.

"So, your name is Kikyo too, huh?", asked Kikyo who was too stupid to notice that it was Kagome (But then again, Kikyo never saw Kagome with her hair up).

"Um…yeah, you too?", nervously smiled Kagome.

"Yup!", grinned Kikyo, "Well, I got to go! Talk to you later!", Kikyo walked away to Amaya and Kioko.

"Phew!", sighed Kagome as Kikyo left.

Behind Kagome a man walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder, "Would you like to dance?", smiled a young man who was quite handsome.

Kagome turned around and blushed a little, she didn't know how to dance, "Um…sure!", smiled Kagome.

The mysterious man took one of Kagome's hands in his and put his other arm around her waist. Kagome looked around kind of nervous for a few reasons. One, she didn't know how to dance! Two, people were staring at her. Three, she had to lean on him because her feet killed…_I hope he doesn't think I like him because of this…_

After the song ended, she asked the man if she could rest and get a drink. He smiled at her and went to get her a drink. The man returned with some water for her and a glass of water for himself.

"So, who are you?", asked the man.

"Oh, well…I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.", smiled Kagome, "and you? What is your name?"

"Well…I'm – "

"Prince Hojo! I've been wondering where you've been dear brother.", smiled a girl.

"Oh, excuse me Kagome.", smiled Hojo as he kissed her hand. He turned to the girl and started talking to her, "What is it dear sister…Yachi?"

"Well, I've been so bored and this strange guy has been following me around and trying to talk to me and it is quite disturbing dear brother, Hojo."

"Oh, I see little sister. Please show me to him, what is his name?"

"He's over there", said Yachi as she pointed to Kioko, "He picks his nose and he called me fat"

"Such behavior in the palace is not allowed, let me talk care of this peasant of whom you speak of.", Hojo turned to Kagome and smiled, "I'll be back in a minute."

Kagome smiled back as she began to drink her water. After a minute or two she just realized who he was. _What a minute…he was the PRINCE? PRINCE HOJO?!_ She looked back to where Hojo was who got guards to kick Kioko out of the palace, but Kikyo and Amaya stayed not wanting to ruin the change of Kikyo getting to know Hojo. She continued to watch and saw Kikyo walking up to Hojo. Kikyo was so loud she could hear her from where she was sitting.

"Hey Prince Hojo!", smiled Kikyo, "I'm Kikyo, do you want to dance?"

"No thank you, not right now, I have to take care of this rude person who keeps bothering Princess Yachi."

Kikyo instantly frowned and walked away looking like she was going to cry.

Kagome sighed at how stupid Kikyo was and stood up and began walking out the door. _They're going to go home soon since Kioko was kicked out and Kikyo thinks Hojo hates her._

"Wait!", yelled Hojo running after Kagome, "You can't go! Not yet!"

"Prince Hojo…I have to go home now…um…my stepbrother is terribly sick.", said Kagome as she turned and left.

Hojo ran after her and once Kagome saw this she ran as far as possible from him if she wanted to get home before _they_ did. As Kagome ran, she kicked off her shoes so she could run faster. The floor was freezing as Kagome ran nearly tripping on her dress a few times. Hojo ran and saw that Kagome 'dropped' her shoes and he picked them up.

Hojo walked back into the palace and talked with his father and his mother about this girl Kagome he met…

15 minutes after Kagome left, it was 12:50, time to announce the future wife of Prince Hojo.

"Good morning my people. Now I shall announce who shall be my future wife and future Queen of this land. But, it seems that she has disappeared and is gone so…"

"My daughter, Haruko will be your wife instead!" shouted one man.

"NO! My son Ryu will be your spouse!" shouted a woman, a few people stared at her and Hojo just blinked a few times.

"I say, my daughter KIKYO should be your wife! She is very beautiful, she can spin straw into gold and she is skilled in drawing," cried a person I bet you could guess who it is…Amaya.

A man laughed at Amaya, "Sorry milady but we're not in the story Rapunzel you know." A few people started laughing at Amaya.

"Ahem", said Hojo, "As I was saying, the one who was to be my future wife has disappeared, but, she has left both of her shoes, if any **woman**, not man, **woman**, can wear these shoes, she shall become my wife. Each day, we will send a man named Jacque, don't worry he can speak our language, and he will have the shoes with him, he will come to every house and check every house for one week, and whoever fits the shoes, they will be my wife. You now must leave for we all must get our sleep," said Hojo as he walked away towards his room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Ow! Shi – shoot! Gack! What the f – heck? Why is there a boulder in the middle of the road?!", and many sounds like that came from Kagome…all the way home.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Come on Kikyo, let's go home and sleep," said a droopy-eyed mother.

Kikyo already was asleep and instantly woke up and said…"Eh? What? Oh! Yes, mother…" and Kikyo fell asleep again in the carriage.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kagome quickly ran into the bushes as she saw Kioko walking home as well. _How am I supposed to get home with HIM?!_, thought Kagome. Kagome thought, _He's too stupid too notice if I ran right passed him and started talking to him to notice it's me, after all, I never put my hair up._ So…Kagome did exactly that, she walked right up to Kioko and started talking to him because she didn't have anything better to do.

"Oh, hello, who are you?", asked Kagome giggling inside to see what Kioko says.

"I is Kioko, you is?"

"Oh, me? I'm Misa Saito, the girl that lives across the street from you! You have a sister named Kikyo and a stepsister named Kagome. Kikyo is shortish and has dark hair down to here," said Kagome pointing to the bottom of her back. "And your stepsister Kagome's hair is a 3 inches taller, about. And you have a mother who has her hair up to her shoulders and died it orange at the end. Also you have a very nice maid named Karida. She is kind of weird but she's nice.", smiled Kagome.

"No, I have no stepsister, she is pet."

Kagome thought, _I'm a PET?! A pet you pet and have fur or feathers and eats disgusting food?!_ Kagome took deep breaths to let it all out, "Oh, really, I never knew that", smiled Kagome wanting to kick him, "Well, I got to go!", fake giggled Kagome as she ran far ahead of Kioko so she could get home before he would.

**_

* * *

It's a little longer than usual…I change my mind, I think this story will be around 14 chapters long :D. _**

**_I have plans for this story…BWAHAHAHAHA! Ok, shutting up now._**


	6. What's Your Shoe Size?

**_I'm lazy…I don't feel like updating but I got nothing better to do. XP_**

_**I'm trying to get my chapters to be longer…as in more than 2 pages long…heh-heh.**__**

* * *

**_

Happily Never After

Chp. 6, What's Your Shoe Size?

By Winter.Petal

"You look like you got ran over a car today,", mumbled Amaya, "twice", she kindly added.

"Shut your mouth", coldly replied Kagome. Luckily for her, Amaya couldn't hear her.

Kagome tiredly walked into the kitchen and made some pancakes, every now and then having to force her eyes open with her fingers. _Stupid Kioko, can't shut up even in his sleep. If Amaya never existed (so Kikyo and Kioko wouldn't exist), then I could get some sleep around here._

"Hello!" yelled Kikyo as she skipped towards the table, "Oh my gosh! Kagome, the ball was fabulous! And could you believe it, there was another person called Kikyo!"

Kagome tried her best to look excited, but she was to busy trying to keep her eyes open. "Oh really? Was she pretty?", asked Kagome, just wanting to know what Kikyo would say.

"Well, she was kind of short, like about your height. She wore a beautiful purple dress with blue stuff on it. I wonder where she got that! And…", blabbered Kikyo.

"And…?", repeated Kagome, slightly annoyed that Kikyo called her short. She was average, **average**.

"She got to dance with the prince! And she was the only one to dance with him!", exclaimed Kikyo, "Prince Hojo…", started Kikyo as she drifted into her little dream world.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and served the pancakes. She went back into the kitchen and began eating her own pancakes. Once she had completed eating her pancake, she decided that she should have a serious talk with Karida.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"OK FINE!", yelled Kagome, "Next time, you tell me **before** you make me go there against my will!", continued Kagome, once she finished her sentence, she slammed the door hard…**really** hard.

Kagome angrily stomped through the hall, up the stairs and into her room. She lied down on her bed and began to think. And for some reason, she kept seeing images of her with other people she can't remember. Like that little girl…Mari was her name? And one time she was running up to this man and was yelling 'daddy!' the whole time. And the one that rarely showed up was a woman. She had short hair, the color of Kagome's…could it be here mother? Amaya definitely wasn't her mother, it was just impossible, but that woman…something about her made Kagome feel happy. Except, she couldn't remember well because the man she called daddy was calling a toddler Kagome…so she was a toddler when she was with this woman.

_Flashback_

"I'm home!", announced a man around his late twenties.

Kagome ran up to him, "DADDY!", she cried as she hugged him along with the little girl Mari who also ran up to him and said 'Dada', instead of 'daddy'.

Karida stood a meter from the happy family and smiled.

"Guess what?", smiled the man.

"What? What?", asked the two girls in unison.

"I brought home a new mommy for you!", yelled the man while swing the girls in his big, strong arms.

"How much did she cost?", asked Kagome.

"Is she fat?", asked Mari.

He laughed at their questions. "I didn't buy her and she isn't fat."

As soon as he said so Amaya stepped in with two children behind her. The man hugged Amaya and smiled, "Kagome, Mari, this is Kioko", he said as he tapped Kioko's head, "and this is Kikyo.", he tapped Kikyo's head. "How about you children go play outside and introduce yourselves?"

"Ok daddy!", smiled Kagome, a similar smile to the man's. Kagome took Mari's hand and they skipped outside with Kioko and Kikyo following them.

Once they got outside Kikyo began to speak, "Wow, you're so poor and dirty. Just looking at you disgusts me."

Kagome glared at Kikyo and replied, "Well, I'm so sorry your highness for being too dirty for your oh so greatness. You can go outside and rot for all we care, go on! But I don't like you being here and being mean to us!", Kagome stomped to the other side of the backyard with Mari.

End flashback 

Kagome didn't understand fully what that was about so she fell asleep.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

DING DONG!

"Kagome, door!"

"Kikyo, door!"

"WHAT?!"

Kagome sighed as she rose from bed and opened the door. Surprised to see…Jacque. Immediately, Kagome curtsied, "And why would you be here…Jacque?"

"I am here to see that all women of this household are to try on this slipper."

"Of course, sir. Please, come in, let me fetch the others.", replied Kagome as she went to get Amaya and Kikyo.

Jacque got bored waiting and began to think random things, _Why does everyone think I'm Jacque? Jeez, normal people would ask who I am, not just assume I'm Jacque. He's in his own little village getting sick from taking care of his kids._

"Oh! Welcome to our house! I'm sorry about the girl who opened the door, she is quite rude.", explained Amaya.

"Quite all right.", replied the person who wasn't Jacque, "But I'm not Jacque, Jacque is in his own village taking care of his family, his children are sick. I'm Miroku, nice to meet you,", smiled Miroku, "Now, who would like to try on the shoes first?"

"How about oldest to youngest.", suggested Amaya.

"A wonderful idea from a wonderful lady.", smiled Miroku.

"And that would be– ", started Amaya.

"Karida", interrupted Kagome, "As low level servant like she is, she still is a woman and she is in this house."

"You have a point, and I did remember saying **all** women in this house.", thoughtfully said Miroku, "Bring this Karida and let her have a try. Old or young, the ages 13 and up and is female **must** try on the shoes."

Amaya stared at him and left to get Karida with Kikyo following her. Once Miroku was sure that they were gone, he turned to Kagome and asked, "Is she always like that?"

"You've seen nothing yet."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Kikyo, get Kioko to go get Karida. Now…what shall we do with your feet?" said Amaya.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Kioko! Go get Karida!" called Kikyo as she quickly ran back downstairs to her mother.

"Kikyo…" started Amaya, "We have to cut your feet."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Amaya quickly came into the living room. "I'm sorry…Miroku was it? Anyways, I'm sure my son has gotten Karida so you can skip me for now and go onto Kagome, but Kikyo seems to be having problems, so she'll go last. If that's ok with you."

"It sounds all right to me.", smiled Miroku.

_Something doesn't seem right…_thought Kagome.

As soon as Amaya left, Karida arrived into the living room. She smiled and curtsied, "What could I do for you good sir?"

"Well, I'm sure you have heard of the prince and how he wanted to find this girl that he fell in love with last night, but she left her shoes with him and he wants to find this girl."

"Oh yes, I've heard that from Kikyo during breakfast.", Karida smiled some more.

"Well, let's see if you can wear them."

_I doubt it, why would I care about some spoiled little prince who wants to marry any girl who fits these shoes, many people can fit those shoes, stupid prince,_ thought a very nice Karida as she tried the shoes.

"Do they fit?" asked Miroku.

"Too tight on my old feet,", smiled Karida as she shook her head to show that they didn't fit.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Ready Kikyo?", asked Amaya.

Kikyo whimpered as she watched the knife getting very close to her toes…

"EEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", screamed Kikyo as the knife cut of her toes. Of course, this was outside, so everyone in the living room couldn't hear her.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Your turn,", said Miroku as he looked at Kagome.

"Um, how about we wait until Amaya gets here."

"Sure."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Amaya quickly took some piece of cloth and started wrapping it around Kikyo's feet so Miroku won't see that she originally wouldn't fit these shoes. Except, the blood kept coming so Amaya had to keep getting more cloth to wrap around her feet. While Kikyo was crying out in pain from the loss of blood and…her toes.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Finally after ten minutes, Amaya and Kikyo finally came back into the living room.

"Your turn, Lady Amaya."

"Oh, alright, but I probably won't fit it since my feet are getting mighty big from doing so much work that my stepdaughter won't do although I tell her to do chores.", lied Amaya.

"Oh, well, looks like your right, your feet can't fit into these shoes.", said Miroku as he examined her feet.

"Well, I guess it's Kagome and Kikyo's turn. Kagome can try the left one and Kikyo can try the right shoe. Gets the job done faster", winked Miroku.

The two slightly similar girls tried on the shoes and…the both fit the shoe well.

DUN, DUN, DUN!

**_I finally updated! I'm going slower now because I've been reading a lot of fics._**


	7. Two Special Guests

**_Sorry, I'm too lazy to update…heh-heh-heh. I don't have much to say right now…ok, on with the story!

* * *

_**

Happily Never After

Chp. 7, Two Special Guests

By Winter.Petal

"Uggh…" muttered Kagome as Kikyo shifted in her seat again in the carriage.

"Oooh! I'm sooooooo excited! I can't wait to get to the palace!" exclaimed Kikyo. "I'm going to meet THE Prince Hojo!"

Kagome sighed, "Miroku, how much longer?"

"Um…about 10 minutes!"

"You said that 10 minutes ago!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did! I remember very clearly. I have great memory!"

"Really?" asked Miroku, "Then tell me some facts about your life when you were small."

"Um…", Kagome paused for awhile. "When I was 13, there was this fisherman's son, and he wouldn't stop following me. He asked me to go to some party in town with him."

"Ooh, lala", smiled Miroku.

"Shut up"

"I'm soooooo excited! I'm going to the palace!"

"Ugggh!"

"13 is too old. You have to say something you remember from when you were seven.", said Miroku bringing back the other subject.

"Um…", thought Kagome.

_Flashback_

"Daddy! Can we PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE go to the beach? Please, please, please?", begged two little girls.

The man laughed. "Oh, why not? But not today, we can go after my trip!"

"Aww!"

_End Flashback_

"I bet you couldn't even remember anything before you were the age of 13!", laughed Miroku.

_Flashback_

DING DONG!

"Daddy is back! Daddy is back!" yelled two girls.

But at the door, wasn't their daddy. It was a man with a moustache and brown curly hair. He wore a black top and black pants.

The smaller girl, Mari, walked up to Amaya and tugged at her dress. "Where's daddy?" she asked.

The man in black coughed. "Your…", he then turned to Amaya, "Are you Mrs. Higurashi?"

Amaya looked like she was about to cry. She was very good at acting, especially when it came to looking not happy in any way. "No…no….no…", she whispered.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi, but your husband, Mr. Higurashi is dead.", the man gulped, any one could see he didn't like it when the wife crumples like paper and starts sobbing.

"When's daddy coming back, Kagome?", asked Mari.

"Daddy…", whispered Kagome, she spoke a little louder, "Daddy is…Daddy is not coming back soon."

"So when is he coming back?"

"Never", whispered Kagome as Amaya began fake crying. Everyone in the house knew that Amaya hated Kagome and Mari's father, and his children. Once she married the guy, she began to throw out all his books. She'd take all his money and spend it on dresses for Kikyo, and suits for Kioko and jewelry for herself. Oh, and brooms for Kagome to sweep the house.

_End Flashback_

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I was just daydreaming,", replied Kagome.

"Oooooooooh! I'm soooooooo excited! I'm going to the palace!", squealed Kikyo.

"So, you gonna tell me something that you remember from when you were young?", asked Miroku.

"Oh…nothing that I need to share with you.", said Kagome trying to smile.

"I bet it's probably because you don't remember…whatever!", shrugged Miroku, "We're at the palace now!"

"Oooooh! Goodie! We're finally here!"

"FINALLY! Stupid carriages…"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"My…daughter is going to be a little princess," cried Amaya with happy tears., "She's going to be the future QUEEN!"

"Mom, what kind of cheese is this?" asked Kioko as he pointed to some cheese on his plate.

"You just ruined the moment Kioko," glared Amaya.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Darling Hojo, my son. Your princess just arrived!", smiled the Queen.

"She is here? Quickly! I must be there when she comes out of the carriage!", exclaimed Prince Hojo as he walked sophistically out of his room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kagome sat in the boring old smelly carriage as she waited to finally leave this dreaded vehicle. While Kikyo really wanted to leave the carriage just so she could meet the 'wonderful' Prince Hojo.

"Todaaaaay", yelled a man outside that Kikyo and Kagome couldn't see, "iz zee day…" Kagome rolled her eyes, "in vich…vee shall meet our footur qeen." (a/n: translation: Today is the day in which we shall meet our future queen.) Suddenly there was loud clapping, shouting and screaming.

"Oooooooh! I'm soooooo excited! I can't wait! That's the people cheering for ME! They think I'm fabulous, which I really am but whatever, and they think I'm beautiful! And I really am! Ooooooh!", Kikyo happily said.

"Kill me now", muttered Kagome as she glared at Kikyo, "Nice to know that you're ignoring me and saying that you'll be automatically princess when Prince Hojo sees you. I thought you weren't really the person that he likes. I thought he liked some other girl…Kikyo was her name?"

"Oh…I forgot…you're here.", Kikyo said dumbly, "Well, first of all, I'm prettier. Number two, it's not Prince Hojo, it's Prince Honey Babe. DUH! I just made that up, anyway. Number three, I went to the ball, and you didn't. Number four, I can't think of anything else. Number five, I'm going to stop right now since five is my lucky number."

Kagome rolled her eyes again. _At least she doesn't say 'like' all the time anymore_, thought Kagome.

"In dis! Carrwage, right over tere. Is your footur qeen. It is said that see has black har that is a bit wavy at the end. AND! She has beauuuuuutiful." (a/n: translation: In this! Carriage, right over there. Is your future queen. It is said that she has black hair that is a bit wavy at the end. AND! She is beautiful)

"Oops", whispered Miroku.

Kagome tilted her head, "What?"

"I forgot to tell them that there's you **and** Kikyo in the carriage."

"Oh…", answered Kagome, "Shoot."

"Yeah…", replied a nervous Miroku

"…..", was all that Kikyo did to respond to that statement.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Here iz…zee Prince!"

"Hello, my people! Are you ready to meet your future queen?", said Hojo into the microphone.

"YEAH!", screamed the crowd.

"Are you excited?"

"YEAH!"

"Do you want to eat hotdogs?" Hojo paused…"Sorry, never mind that last part. Do you…wait that's it!" the crowd sweat-dropped, "And…she is here! In that carriage!" exclaimed Hojo as he pointed to a carriage.

Inside the carriage, no on could hear the words that came out of Kagome's mouth, "Uh-oh..."

* * *

**_Your all probably thinking why would a person that just had her toes cut off be so happy? I started thinking that after awhile…but I don't want to change it…too lazy. Maybe she ate too much sugar before she left…I dunno…I also don't really know what should happen in the next chapter…yet…I'll try to update next week_**


	8. Which One Shall it Be?

_**So…what to write? Hm…I know what to do for Chapter 9…but Chapter 8….? **_

Happily Never After

Chp. 8, Which One Shall it Be?

By Winter.Petal

Kagome sighed as she lay down on the bed. Today sure was exhausting…

_Flashback _

"Uh-oh" whispered Kagome.

"And now! We shall see who our lovely future queen shall be!" announced Hojo as the crowd cheered. "Naraku, open the door please."

Naraku slowly walked toward the carriage. He moved around to the right side where Kagome was. Naraku gracefully opened the door as the crowd stared at Kagome. After a few seconds, they realized there was more than one girl there.

"What is the meaning of this?" cried the angry prince "Why is there more than one girl in there? I thought I said ONE girl Miroku, ONE!"

Miroku quickly went to the prince and bowed. "Sir, you never said that I must bring one girl. You said, your highness, bring the girl that fits the shoe. In this case, two girls fit these shoes. I present you Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyo."

Hojo just continued to stare at the two girls. Kagome stared back and saw that his eyes were empty…she wondered why. While Kikyo was just happy that Prince Hojo was looking at her.

_End Flashback _

'

Knock, knock!

"Come in" answered Kagome.

Naraku stepped in, Kagome shivered. Something about him made Kagome uneasy. "Yes?"

Naraku bowed and kissed Kagome's hand "Prince Hojo would like to see you and Lady Kikyo in the meeting room."

"Thank you" Kagome forced a smile as Naraku left. Kagome let out a big sigh as Naraku left. She slowly walked out of her room and walked where her feet told her. Of course she didn't know where the stupid meeting room was. Kagome looked up as she saw a little girl run up to her.

"Lady Kagome?" asked the girl.

"Yes?"

"Prince Hojo wants me to bring you to the meeting room." The girl tugged Kagome's sleeve as she began to walk in another direction.

"Ok" smiled Kagome.

"My name is Shippo!" Shippo smiled back. "My mum works for the queen and I get to work for you! Mum says that she's proud that her only son is working for someone so important!"

_Oh…it's…a boy, not a girl…whoops_, thought Kagome "Really? Such a cute name! I'm sure your mother is very proud of you!"

"Here we are!" exclaimed Shippo as they arrived in a very special looking room.

"Come in, Lady Kagome." Warmly greeted Hojo.

"Good evening, Prince Hojo" replied Kagome as she curtsied.

"Have a seat her next to Lady Kikyo, and Shippo, you can go help your mother"

Kagome walked over shyly and sat next to Kikyo.

"Now, do both of you know why I'm here?"

"Yes"

"No"

Hojo sighed. "Well, since there are two of you and I can only marry one of you, we shall see who is the girl that I was dancing with or who I like better."

"Now" began Hojo as he turned to Kikyo "Cheese or wine?"

"Wine" giggled Kikyo.

Hojo turned to Kagome "Cheese or wine?"

"Cheese please"

"Hm…" replied Hojo as he wrote something down.

"Lady Kikyo, sewing or riding?"

"Sewing, definitely"

"Lady Kagome?"

"Both"

"I see you two are very different" noticed Hojo as he wrote something else down.

"Yes we are" agreed Kagome.

"Immature or mature?"

"What does that mean?" asked Kikyo.

"It depends, but I would think most people choose mature" answered Kagome.

"You both do know that you look very similar!" exclaimed Hojo.

"Never been told that before" replied Kagome, trying to hide the sarcasm.

"Ah, I've been told that but everyone says I'm more beautiful!" Kikyo bragged, although this only happened in her mind.

"You may both go back to your room"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Lord Naraku, welcome back. Which one shall it be?"

"Kagome"

Kagura smiled and laughed an evil laugh.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" asked Kagome.

"It is my duty to do such things. I serve you" replied Shippo.

Kagome sighed "Fine, ok"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Sanja incli menta sacgrela miftu caklu" chanted Kagura "Fin ta guhla menta caklu" Kagura paused and turned to Naraku "Naraku, you forgot two of the most important ingredients."

"What is that?" asked Naraku

"Something that belongs to Hojo and the petal of a white rose"

Naraku sighed "Kanna, go get the last two ingredients"

"Yes, Lord Naraku" and Kanna disappeared.

**_Wow...this story is completely different than I thought it would be o-o Just because of that part with Naraku and Kagura...eh, oh well. NO ONE CAN STOP ME!! WAHAHA... : D_**


	9. Rude Guard

_**Argh…now I forgot what I was going to do for Chapter 9….gah…** _

_

* * *

_

Happily Never After

Chp. 9, Rude Guard

By Winter.Petal

Kagome was happily walking through the hallways while talking to Shippo. It was all good and happy until…

WHAM!

Kagome landed on the floor. "Owie…" She rubbed her head and looked up to see whom she bumped into.

"Watch where you're going, idiot" mumbled a guard.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me _Lady_ Kagome, you look more like a peasant!" he spat out Lady in a mocking way.

"What did you just say?!" yelled Kagome as she got up from the ground. "YOU should watch where YOU'RE going…baka!"

"What did you just call me, brat?" challenged the guard.

Shippo raced towards the two people and ran in between them. "Sorry, Lady Kagome. This is Inuyasha, one of the guards."

"And the best one too!" bragged Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Well sorry, oh so great guard. You'll have to excuse me for my behavior. Since I don't talk very nice with idiots like you"

"Hey, Shippo. Is it me or is Kirara meowing at me?" ignored Inuyasha.

"Kirara is with Sango, the other side of the palace"

"Oh really, well, she's probably with Miroku. I'll go check that side of the palace" replied Inuyasha as he walked away.

Once he was gone Kagome yelled back "STUPID!" as she stuck her tongue out.

"Don't worry Lady Kagome. Inuyasha acts like that to everyone" assured Shippo.

"How do people put up with that idiot?" asked Kagome.

"Who knows!" shrugged Shippo. "Let's go ask for some ice cream from Kaede!"

"Ok!" smiled Kagome as she followed the boy.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Here's your last ingredients" grunted Naraku as he handed Kagura a petal from a white rose and Hojo's mirror.

"Wouldn't he miss this?" asked Kagura. Naraku shrugged in response and walked away. "Humph!" replied Kagura as she dropped those last two items into the pot…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hojo paused. "Prince Hojo?" asked his father, but Hojo didn't respond.

"I feel…" paused Hojo "cold…" (AN: That reminds me of Pirates of the Caribbean D) "Like…" continued Hojo "my heart was ripped out of my body…" Hojo's eyes widened "I'm going to die!"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kagome shivered. She knew it had to do with Naraku…something about him…

"Kagome?"

"Oh! Sorry Sango, I was just had a very strange feeling…"

"What's that?" asked Shippo.

"Naraku" Kagome whispered.

"Yes, yes. Naraku, there was something about him I never liked." Replied Kaede "I had a sister once, her name was Kikyo, like Lady Kikyo. They look very similar, maybe Lady Kikyo is the reincarnation of my sister" Kaede laughed "Yes…Naraku, there was a time when my sister and that monster were engaged."

"Really?" asked Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku.

"Yes, I do wonder what my older sister saw in that thing" answered Kaede "Well, they planned on getting married February 15, the day after her birthday."

"Wait…does that mean that Naraku is your brother-in-law?" interrupted Miroku.

"Be quite! You would know if you let me go on!" Kaede scowled. "Well, anyways, where was I before I was RUDELY interrupted?" Kaede glared at Miroku as he shrank into the corner.

"February 15!" replied Shippo.

"Oh, yes. On the day of the wedding, Kikyo was nowhere to be found. Then, they found her body the next day in the river." Kaede frowned "The bugs ate part of her skin, but in her hair was a jewel. It was so beautiful, but it seemed very dangerous for someone like me, so the kings took it away and put it in one of the towers near his room."

"Woah..." Shippo opened his mouth so that it made an "o".

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Kagome ran through the halls away from that voice. But it kept on calling her name. _

_"Kagome...Kagome...where are you? I need you to do a very special task for me" and the voice began to laugh. _

_Kagome kept on running, she ran this way and that, not caring where she was going, as long as it was away from _it

_"Kagome? Where are you going? You need to do this for me." _

_She could feel the person that said this smile. Kagome turned another corner, but there was a person there. So, she screamed. There woman there and she standing there had a fan in her hand, she had her hair up, and she wore kimono and earrings that were in the shape of feathers. _

_The woman smiled "Why, hello" and hit her with her fan. _

"Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome?" Sango called.

Kagome looked around. Oh, she was just sewing something. Must've fallen asleep, after all, they were making her make such easy things. Kagome yawned, that whole thing was just a dream. "I think I'm just tired" Kagome smiled.

Sango smile back and replied "Ok, you can take a break if you want to"

"Nah" and Kagome picked up her needle and cloth again and began to work. But something in her mind kept telling her that that dream was there to tell her something.

* * *

**_Really short I know, I know. Better than nothing right? Can't update tomorrow, I get home late on Tuesdays and Fridays. I'll try to update at least every Monday._**


	10. Miroku Fails at Games

_**Let's see if I can finish more than one chapter in a day…playing to much Maplestory xP, I'm only level 29 with 44. Almost done setting up my site, so I'll put that in my profile when I'm done. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Happily Never After

Chp. 10 Miroku Fails at Games

By Winter.Petal

"_Come to me, Kagome" the man in the shadows smiled._

_Kagome slowly backed away "No. NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled and quickly turned to run away. Kagome ran for a minute or two until she saw that woman again._

"_So we meet again, Kagome" she smiled._

"_Who…" Kagome paused; she spoke again, louder "Who are you?"_

"_Oh, that's right, you don't know who I am yet. But you'll meet me very soon, very soon..." She continued to smile as she kept repeating the words "very soon"_

_Then, blackness._

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Lady Kagome!" called Sango as she knocked the door that led to the room where Kagome slept.

"Ah, Sango! What time is it?" asked Kagome.

"It's almost 11 o'clock."

"11 o'clock?! I was sleeping for THAT long?" exclaimed Kagome.

Sango opened the door "Well you did say you were tired" she shrugged.

"I suppose I'll just skip breakfast and wait until lunch"

"Ok, see you then"

"Ok, bye"

Kagome slowly dressed and walked out of her room. As soon as she turned to her left, she saw Shippo running toward her.

"Kagome is awake! Kagome is awake!" Shippo look up at her "Why did you sleep so long? Miroku is soo bad at games! He didn't understand the game of chopsticks!"

Kagome smiled "Because Miroku is so old. He doesn't know how to play hide-and-go-seek!"

Shippo gasped. "He doesn't even know how to play that? Let's go get Sango and find Miroku so we can teach him how to play!" said Shippo as he began to drag Kagome to the area of the palace where Sango usually was.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Shippo walked around the whole palace yet he couldn't see any of them! Well…besides Miroku, but he doesn't count.

"Hm…" Shippo started thinking of a plan to capture Sango and Kagome. "Aha!" exclaimed Shippo as he began to head towards Kagome's room. "Kagome! I know you're here! Oh! Oops! I accidentally knocked down your precious chest of something precious that you brought with you from your house to the palace!"

"Oh no! Kagome is going to kill you for that!" Sango immediately stopped talking and put her hand over her mouth as she realized that she just gave away her hiding spot.

Shippo pretended he had no clue where she was hiding. "Did you hear that Miroku? That must have been Sango! I wonder where she is…maybe she's over there!" Shippo pointed to the closet Sango was hiding in.

"Gee…" Miroku rolled his eyes "I wonder"

Shippo slowly walked towards the closet and began to slowly opened it "Boo!" he shouted as soon as he saw Sango. In the same room he began to hear soft giggles. He quickly turned around and smiled. "Kagome…I know you're here…." The giggling continued. Shippo curiously walked towards the direction of these giggles. There! It was under that table! Shippo quickly shoved his head under the table. Nope, no Kagome there. Instead, there was a doll there that laughed whenever it heard happy voices.

"Grr… I give up! Where could Kagome absolutely be?" Shippo sat down on a closed trunk.

Miroku's eyebrows raised "Maybe, she's hiding in that trunk you're sitting on!"

Shippo smiled again "Maybe you're right, Miroku!" Shippo quickly jumped off of the trunk and tugged it open. That black inside the trunk sure did look funny, but no Kagome. Shippo sighed. "Kagome sure is good at this game, she's always found third of fourth" he grumbled.

"You can always cry "uncle"" suggested Sango.

"Why "uncle" would say you give up?" asked Miroku.

Sango groaned "Your hopeless at games!"

"Fine, fine. I'll cry uncle" Shippo put his hands to his mouth "UNCLE! YOU HEAR THAT KAGOME? UNCLE!!!!!!"

Shippo, Sango and Miroku looked around everywhere to search for a sign that Kagome was there. Slowly, the trunk was moving, and out came Kagome!

As soon as Kagome was out of the trunk she burst into giggles "You…guys…are…so…bad…at…this…game!" Kagome was laughing so hard she couldn't say two words together. Kagome fell onto the ground laughing.

"Come on Kagome! It's not that funny!"

Kagome tried to say something but eventually she gave up and continued laughing. Everyone sighed and just watch her laugh and timed her to see how long she would laugh.

Eventually, Kagome stopped laughing and they stared at her with wide eyes. Kagome looked at them "What? Why are you so…surprised?"

A minute passed…"Did you know how long you were laughing?" asked Shippo.

"Um…a long time?" Kagome shrugged.

"You laughed for 1 hour 23 minutes and 57 seconds!" he exclaimed.

"Ahh…I'm hungry, let's eat lunch!"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"When can we Lord Naraku?"

"Soon Kagura, soon…"

* * *

**_Ah...I finished two chapter today! I ish happy now :3_**


End file.
